Eva, Hans, and Karl kill BlueKraid/Ungrounded
This is an ungrounded video by Luna Minami. Plot Eva Braun, Hans Heimler, and Karl Hamburger are told by Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler that they decide to kill BlueKraid. So they go to BlueKraid's home and kill him. Eva, Hans, Karl kill BlueKraid by cutting him and they get ungrounded by Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler. At the Heimler household, Eva, Hans, Mrs Heimler, Mr Heimler, and Karl have some peanut butter and grape jam sandwiches, grilled chicken, chocolate cake, and orange juice for dinner. After dinner, Eva, Hans, and Karl are sleepy. After Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tucked Hans into bed, they tucked Eva and Karl into their sleeping bags. They showed Eva, Hans, and Karl the ending of Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time to get them to go to sleep. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Young Guy as BlueKraid. *Princess as Azura. Transcript see Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler in the living room with Eva, Hans, and Karl Mr Heimler: Okay, Eva, Hans, and Karl. I want you guys to kill BlueKraid. Because he deserves it for putting up an article on Fan Fiction Wikia called "Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear get married". Eva: Okay, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler. Hans: Okay, Dad and Mom. Karl: Okay, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler. Hans, and Karl walk to BlueKraid's home to the living room of BlueKraid's home Karl: Stand back, BlueKraid! Eva: We are going to kill you! BlueKraid: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Please don't kill me! Hans: We don't care, now it's time to die! Eva: That's what you get for putting up an article on Fan Fiction Wikia called "Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear get married". Hans, and Karl cut BlueKraid with some knives, a dust cloud forms as Eva, Hans, and Karl fight with BlueKraid appears and discovers what's going on Azura: was dead Hans: (in Custard's voice) Yeah!! Eva: BlueKraid was dead. Karl: I agree with you, Eva and Hans. back to the living room of the Heimler household Mr Heimler: Eva, Hans, and Karl, thank you for killing BlueKraid. You know he deserves it for putting up an article on Fan Fiction Wikia called "Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear get married". Mrs Heimler: You are ungrounded. Let's have some peanut butter and grape jam sandwiches, grilled chicken, chocolate cake, and orange juice for dinner. Eva: Thank you, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler. Hans: Thank you, Dad and Mom. Karl: Thank you, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler. to the kitchen of the Heimler household; Eva, Hans, Mrs Heimler, Mr Heimler, and Karl soon had some peanut butter and grape jam sandwiches, grilled chicken, chocolate cake, and orange juice for dinner Mr Heimler: At 10pm, we will show the ending of Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time to get you guys to go to sleep for your reward. to Hans' bedroom; Hans' parents tuck Hans into bed and they tuck Eva and Karl into their sleeping bags; It was 10pm Mr Heimler: You guys are great killing BlueKraid. Mrs Heimler: Now we are going to show you Rock a Bye Baby. a Bye Baby from Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time plays B2: (on television) Here's the Banana, here's the pillow, here's the bed, and here's the blanket. And so.. Goodnight B1. Sweet dreams. B1: Goodnight B2. B2 and B1 fall asleep, Eva, Hans, and Karl fall asleep Category:Hans Heimler's ungrounded days Category:Karl Hamburger's ungrounded days Category:Eva's ungrounded days Category:BlueKraid Gets Grounded series Trivia